


第五人格幸运儿西皮

by ximi



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi





	第五人格幸运儿西皮

最近看了LOF上许多大大的幸运西皮文，有感而发，文笔极差，请见谅。  
奈布.萨贝达对幸运儿的第一形象来自庄园主给他的人员简介，胆小，怯弱，庄园老友以及除了幸运一无是处。  
包括初次见到本人，那个戴着眼镜脸上有小雀斑的青年热情地自我介绍说，他穷得只剩下运气了。  
庄园游戏有着他苛刻的规则，游戏里死去的人不会真正死去，但是逃出来的人却并不像想象里那么轻松。  
庄园回廊偏僻的一角，奈布在脱下帽兜时被手臂上的伤口拉扯地轻嘶一声，他拿出绷带，一手拉着绷带一头嘴里衔着另一端，开始笨拙地为自己包扎。听到回廊尽头传来的轻微脚步声同时，奈布松口并且警觉地起身望向声音源头，一个熟悉的身影，是那个幸运儿。  
“啊……奈布先生。”幸运儿在入侵隐私距离前及时收住脚步，然后礼貌地向奈布鞠了一躬，青年的双臂有些拘谨地反在身后，但仍是能看见对方手中拿着白色的盒状物。  
“有事？”出于佣兵生涯的低调作风，让奈布的态度显得既警惕又冷硬。  
“啊！那个……奈、奈布先生！”突然地紧张让幸运儿原本组织好的语言整个错乱了，他甚至开始打起了磕巴，慌慌张张地把藏在背后的医药箱抱在胸前。  
“您、您，受伤了……我、我没有恶意……”他抱紧医药箱唯唯诺诺地说：“我，想，帮您包扎下……”  
“……谢谢你的好意了……”沉默几秒之后奈布拒绝了这个提议，他披上帽兜打算再找个僻静的地方安静疗伤。  
“咝~”没想到幸运儿会冒进地跟上来，并拉住了他受伤的那条手臂，瞬间的撕扯让奈布蹙起眉。他不得不停下来，重新凝视着这个并不太熟的青年。  
“对、对不起……”看到幸运儿像受惊小兽一样松开手，蹦到离奈布一人距离之外的地方。“  
我，不是故意，按你伤口的……”搓着手，努力强忍住拔腿逃跑的冲动，毕竟对方是名佣兵。奈布如鹰隼般的目光让幸运儿的心呯呯直跳，就像被猎手盯上的猎物一般。  
“你到底想干吗？”活动着肩膀慢慢靠近的奈布，竟然让幸运儿有种被监管盯上的那种紧迫感。不觉抱紧手中药箱，艰难地吞咽口水。  
“我？包扎……”举举手中的药箱，“因为我……您的伤……”如果不是奈布在开门的瞬间为他挡了一刀，幸运儿不可能毫发无伤地逃出生天。  
“我相信奈布先生，但是，你伤了一条手臂，不方便自己包扎！”幸运儿几乎是一口气说完，他目不转睛地盯着奈布右臂上已经松垮了几圈的绷带条。奈布饶有兴趣打量这眼前浅栗色头发的青年，他甚至都能感觉到青年手里正在往外渗的细汗，死盯着他的绷带却不敢正视他的脸么？  
“那过来吧。”奈布在青年惊慌呆愣的眼神中用下巴点了点回廊的一角。  
“啊？啊……”  
“不是要帮我包扎么？”  
“哦，是的……”在奈布变得不悦的眼神下，幸运儿赶快跑了上去，中途还动作笨拙得差点掉了药箱。当他把药箱放置在石阶上时，奈布已经脱掉帽兜一层层解开松垮的绷带，最下层的绷带已经被血液浸成暗红。  
“奈布先生！您，伤得好重！”一道纵深的切口从三角肌一直延伸到上半臂，幸运儿很难猜测奈布究竟是怎么忍耐这伤痛的。  
“对不起啊，对不起啊……”幸运儿登时红了眼圈。  
“我这样的伤很多。”奈布表现得相当平静，他轻轻叹了口气，“真是个傻瓜。”虽然只是没什么情绪起伏的回答，以及放在肩头带着些许安慰的手掌，这些都让幸运儿觉得佣兵先生并不是传文中那样的不近人情。  
在为佣兵清理伤口时，幸运儿观察到对方只是皱了几次眉，甚至连痛呼都没有过。  
“奈布先生？”还是幸运儿决定率先打破尴尬的沉静，“我能问您个问题吗？”  
“说。”奈布觉得他短短几天似乎说了他一个月份的话。“为什么在游戏里您受了伤却不喜欢找别人给您治疗呢？”小心翼翼地用药酒擦过创口，他感觉到佣兵难以察觉的轻颤。  
“我说我怕疼你信吗？”佣兵先生这是在跟他开玩笑吗？  
“咦？我还以为您是因为被治疗的速度慢，怕拖累队友才从不主动求助的。”歪着脑袋给人包扎的幸运儿回想到，“我就觉得给您治疗，难度没比我修台密码机差到哪去。”  
“还有啊……”似乎是不再害怕冷漠的奈布了，幸运儿仿佛打开了话闸子。最后包扎完成时还打了个漂亮的小蝴蝶结，自顾自说话的幸运儿成看不到佣兵额角暴起的血管，而奈布很想堵那喋喋不休的嘴。鬼使神差的奈布曲起手指，以极快的速度在栗发青年额前掠过，紧接着发出一声清脆的闷响。  
“呜嗯……奈布先生……”幸运儿捂着额头坐在地上，隐藏在镜片后眼角挂着泪珠，他委屈的嘟着嘴，“好痛噢……”  
包扎完毕后，青年胡乱地将物什拨拉进药箱，逃跑般跌跌撞撞地跑走了。  
“真是个小冒失鬼。”奈布捡起幸运儿掉落的一圈绷带，嘴角扬起久违的弧度，这也是他对幸运儿的第一个印象。

（杰幸）肉汤小段子  
寻宝是场骗局，庄园就是牢笼，游戏是无尽循环着杀戮的狩猎场。  
啊喝！  
突然从睡梦中惊醒，牵动周身疼痛的精神。  
“很精神嘛，小幸运~”压在腰腹上修长白皙的手臂收紧，幸运儿看着透过苍白男人黑发间隙中的红眸。  
监管者杰克有着难得一见的俊美容颜，但是在游戏里可见不到，那张足以掩盖住他整个脑袋的面具让这成为一种奢望，也就只有在离开游戏回到现实中可以瞥见。  
“杰克先生……嗯……”幸运儿双手绵软地推拒着在他颈项间轻咬的监管者，“……不要……”  
他做梦了，梦里有女孩，一直叫喊着一个他觉得熟悉但是在醒来后却再也想不起的名字，梦里向那个奔跑女孩伸出手的人，是他！  
“啊！”  
“你不专心噢~”  
肿胀的乳尖突如其来的刺激让幸运儿缩了缩，监管的另一只手从后劲沿着脊椎中线一直下滑到尾椎，然后钻入股缝。  
“杰克先生！”过电一躲的激灵让幸运儿紧张起来，他抓住了监管者的手腕，但仍没阻止住修长的中指闯入他饱胀的后穴。  
"勇敢了啊，幸运。"  
“啊！不要……”  
监管原本慵懒的嗓音变得危险低沉，修长的手指不留情面地一捅到底，幸运儿瑟缩着靠进杰克的怀里。昨夜留存在肠道里的东西现在泛着粘腻感，随着杰克的动作发出淫靡的水声。  
“不要……我知错了……杰克先生……嗯……”  
强压下想反抗的冲动，努力命令身体放松下来，双腿的角度打开，放倒监管的进入捣弄，只想尽快结束这种折磨。  
“求求你……今天……还要迎接……新人……”尾音突然变得高亢，因为杰克恶意在肠内戮中一点，幸运儿可悲地挺起身。  
“我……错了……”故意收缩后穴夹紧男人手指，同时将脸埋进男人胸口，“原谅我……”


End file.
